


seeing (isn't believing)

by notyouricon



Series: the mythos [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, can be read as platonic or romantic, chromesthesia/synasthesia, idk my universe my rules, jeongin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: the sky is blue, it has to be.orthrough the eyes of jeongin, who sees only colors





	seeing (isn't believing)

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is really short but it just kind of happened and i haven't gotten around to posting it but it's here, another installment in the mythos series.. next on the list is the story of life and death so keep your eyes peeled for it!
> 
> love always, julian. <33

jeongin sat in the sun, watching nothing as always. his blank eyes stared listlessly into the distance, the sound of waves crashing onto the beach filled his ears. he heard the person sit down beside him, soft breaths puffing out into the still, chilled air. he turned as though to look at his friend, smiling sadly as he focused on the area that the older boy would be sitting in. jeongin did not know what minho looked like, only knew the sound of his voice, his footsteps, his breathing. had taken comfort in the older boy's familiar scent and gentle touch. 

he leaned over, resting his head onto minho's shoulder. when the older boy began to whisper quietly, jeongin felt flashes of pale color dance alongside the insides of his eyelids. it was a curse and a blessing, be able to see in colors and dreams but not in real life. minho was all bleeding reds and soft blues, sometimes bright and vivid and at others muted and pale. today they seemed especially calm and quiet. a light and sweet shade of baby blue. 

"what color do you think the sky is, jeongin?"

the question hung in the air, floating on a cloud of pastel cerulean, edged with cornflower and with the slightest tinge of forget-me-not blue. jeongin thought, and it came to him slowly, drifting on powder blue and indigo smiles. the sky, well it was like a world, a center of existence, right? and minho was a world, a center of being for jeongin.  
"the sky? i think it's blue, light blue and dark blue. but there are reds and pinks, soft and fiery all at once. you're my sky, minho. you're the sky."


End file.
